Problem: Write your answer as a whole number and remainder. $7 \div 3 = ~$
Solution: Let's divide $7$ circles into groups of $3$. We get $2$ groups of $3$ with $1$ circle leftover. $7 \div 3 = 2 \text{ R } 1$